Nemesis' Daughter
by silverhallow13
Summary: Aurora Nakamura wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. Most girls are with make-up, shoes, their hair, what to wear, and one direction. Aurora? She finds it stupid and didn't care about all that stuff and would rather work on her problems that have recently surfaced. She's told that her mom used to be goddess and found out that she has a brother she never knew about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first story ever on here, hope you like it**

I've traveled for days with the half goat-sorry '_satyr_' as he put it, and so far we've been attacked by snake woman, and some really aggressive grains.

"Is this seriously what I'll have to through from now on?" I asked as we climbed into the bus. Jerry-the satyr I've been with since he came to my rec-center a week ago-nodded.

"It's dangerous for demigods out there. Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for you." I mouthed the words along with him. Since he confronted me at the Nashville rec-center he's been saying this over and over. I pulled out my iPod and was about to turn it on before it got snatched out of my hands.

"Hey!" I looked over at Jerry and glared at him. He was putting my life source in his backpack. "I need that!"

"Half-Bloods and technology don't mix. That's what attracts them! How many times have you used this when I wasn't looking?"

"Maybe a few times..." I muttered.

"That's why we keep getting attacked! I'm supposed to keep you safe and you're putting yourself in danger!" I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh." I muttered to keep him quiet. We drove past a small shabby house that looked like my old house. I stared out the window letting myself go back down memory lane.

When I was little my dad couldn't take care of me. I lived in foster homes for the first 9 years of my life only getting a letter or two a year from him. It all changed when I turned ten. He finally decided he was ready for me, so I went to live with him after everything got sorted out. I found out pretty fast after social services left that dad was an alcoholic. He never hit me or anything like that, but we barely had enough money to get by. I remember stumbling over a box in the attic about a year later. It was full of pictures and some personal objects as if it was the last person who lived here. The boy in the pictures looked just dad.

He had glossy black hair and in the photo he looked about 11, my age when first saw it. Dad had his arm around him and looked as if this was the happiest moment of his life. I remember confronting him about the picture in one of his sober moments.

_"Dad who is this?" I asked showing him the picture. He paused looking at the photo for a long time as if he was remembering when it was taken._

_"That's Ethan." He finally answered._

_"Ethan? Who is he?"_

_"That's none of your concern Aurora. Put it away and don't mention it again." He said sternly._

I couldn't accept that answer so I dug around a little more. I found that his last name was the same as mine and he looked like dad. Only a fool couldn't put two and two together. I had a brother who apparently ran away, and since my dad couldn't be alone, he brought me back. I was his rebound kid.

"Aurora, we're almost there." Jerry said from my left. I looked out the window and saw he was right. We must have got in the Holland Tunnel when I wasn't paying attention. In the distance was New York. I could see the Empire State building as the lights started to turn on at the top. It was nearly 7 o'clock at night.

"How much longer do have until we get to camp?" I asked.

"It'll take about 30 minutes to cross the bridge since traffic isn't too heavy, another 20 to get to the station, and 15 to get to camp with Gray Sisters Taxi."

"So about an hour?" I asked doing the math in my head. He nodded. Soon we got at the bus station and got off. He pulled a gold coin from his bag and was about to say something, when a van pulled up in front of us. It had '_Delphi Strawberry Service_' printed on the side. We exchanged looks of confusion.

"I thought we were taking a taxi or whatever it was."

"We were." He mumbled steeping up to the window.

The window rolled down and boy around her age-14- was in the driver's seat. He had brown hair that hung in his eyes, a sarcastic smile, upturned eyebrows, and gleam in his eyes that marked him as a trouble maker. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with words I couldn't see on it.

"Cabin 11 at your service." He smirked. The door opened and another boy similar to the driver stepped out.

"The Stoll Brothers." Jerry muttered.

"Well someone doesn't look so happy." Guy number 2 said.

"I can't believe you two stole the van! Mr. D and Chiron are going to kill you!" He started cursing in Ancient Greek.

"That's no way to talk in front of a lady." Guy number 1 smirked turning his direction to me. "What's you're name, sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes. I've met his kind before. He's the type or person that needs to be taken down a peg or two.

"My name is none of your business. Call me sweetheart one more time, I just might cut off something you'll need in the future." His eyes widened slightly, but that smirk came back.

"Nice to meet you none of your business. I'm Connor, and that's my clone Travis. Get in cause who knows how long they'll notice a van's missing." reluctantly Jerry and me climbed into the van and sat next to Travis.

I could tell the difference between the two boys. Travis looked as though he was the taller one even sitting down so at least I had that to tell them apart.

"So where'd you come from?" Travis asked looking over at me.

"Nashville." I answered after a few minutes.

"I found her a week ago. She doesn't have as much scent as most demigods, but we were attacked often." Jerry told them. "How'd you know we'd be here?"

"Over heard Chiron saying that you two would probably take the Gray Sisters Taxi to get here quickly, but we managed to hot-wire the van and since it was a golden opportunity we came." Connor said from the driver's seat. He turned the wheel hard sending me crashing into the window. "Sorry, nearly missed the exit!"

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" I scowled at him.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure."

"That's reasuring." I muttered under my breath.

After a few more minutes we got onto the Williamsburg Bridge. They exchanged looks as we crossed. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The bridge was in the process of being rebuilt. About a month ago a series of freak storms happened across the country and I knew that this bridge was just one of the many damages that had happened. We exited the tunnel and onto the highway.

"What's your name for real?" Travis asked me.

"It's Aurora." I answered.

"Too fancy for me." Connor commented looking in the mirror back at them. "I think I'll just call you Rory."

"Is this real? I mean what Jerry told me. Are the Greek gods still around?" They all nodded.

"Chiron will explain it to you when we get there." Jerry told me.

The next hour was spent in silence and I started to doze off. I had a dreamless sleep, but was shooken awake by Connor.

"Come on, we're here." I was slightly suprised that we weren't attacked by any monsters or anything like that, but he informed me there was a hellhound at some point,but we drove through camp boarders.


	2. Chapter 2

A really tall guy was waiting on the porch looking really pissed off. The Stoll brothers and Jerry bowed so I figured I'd do the same. It was only then that I realized that he just wasn't extremely tall, there was a horse's rail swishing behind him.

"Holy hufflepuff..." I muttered. The dude was a centaur!

"I cannot believe that the two of you stole the truck! Well I can, but you both are now on kitchen duty for threes weeks." He glared at them. Meanwhile I was standing there dumbstruck at the guy. "I see you've brought a new camper. Aurora is it?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. You're Chiron right?"

"You know your history then."

"Actually I looked you up online on my way here."

"That's what took us so long to get here." Jerry explained sending a glare my way.

Not gonna bore you with the details so I'll make it short and sweet. I got the same speech Jerry gave me and was told that one of the Stoll brothers would have to give me a tour tomorrow. Since I hadn't been claimed yet, I had to spend the night in Cabin 11. The cabin itself looked pretty plain compared to the other cabins. All the beds were filled leaving me a sleeping bag and a spot on the floor. Everyone in there turned to look at me once I stepped in.

"This Aurora." Connor told them.

"Regular or undetermined?"

"Undetermined." I answered for myself.

* * *

**A/N: For those who are still reading, thank you! I really didn't think I'd update this again, and I'm sorry for the extreme shortness, the next one should be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up with someone poking my face.

"If you like your finger, stop it." I growled, my eyes still shut. As you could tell, I'm not exactly a morning person.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." Connor's voice filled my ears. "Either sleep and not eat until lunch or have breakfast."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the sleeping bag. Since the other members of cabin 11 were wearing their pyjamas, I figured it'd be alright if I did too. Once I tied my hair back I followed the Stoll brothers to where the tables were. On the way I saw a few people finishing up a few other cabins. There was one that had had a broken wheel right above the door making it look like some biker pac-man. Another looked as though some kind of light and smoke show was going on inside.

"So how come you guys aren't at school?" I asked a girl sitting next to me.

"Year rounders. A lot of the other campers normally come during the summer, but the rest of us either don't have a place to go or it's too dangerous . I'm Amy by the way."

"Aurora." I introduced myself. "So basically we stay here the whole year and train?"

"Yeah, but they do teach us other things."

"Like?"

"Ancient Greek. Our brains find it a bit easier to read than regular english."

"I hope you're right." I muttered.

Right before we started eating, everyone put some of their food into the fire. I was told the gods like the smell of the burning food. I raised an eyebrow, but dropped some toast in. It actually didn't smell that bad surprisingly.

Once we were done, we all headed back to cabin 11. On my sleeping bag there was an orange camp t-shirt. I went into the closet to change. The first thing that was on the schedule for the day was archery with Chiron. Let it be known now that putting pointy objects in my possesion cane be extremely risk.

We had it with the Aphrodite cabin and it really didn't surprise me when a majority of them sat out.

"Do you live with your mom or your dad?" Amy asked me.

"My dad. So when do you get claimed?"

"You get a sign sent from them. It normally happens once you get here though, but it'll happen soon."

* * *

It was like some kind of battle training camp. The rock climbing wall was the worst of it. I nearly had a heart attack when lava started pouring out. All and all, not one of my best days. At lunch and dinner the same thing happened like it did this morning. After dinner we went over to the camp fire. It was pretty cool how the fire went higher and higher as the sing along got louder. From what I heard, Apollo's cabin normally led it.

Everything was going just fine until a transparent scale appeared over my head. Everyone turned to look. I looked up as well trying to figure out who's symbol it was.

"Hail, Aurora Nakamura. Daughter of Nemesis. Godess of Revenge." Chiron's voice came from behind me. As soon as my last name got out, there was a whisper throughout the crowd.

"Nakamura?"

"Is it a coincidence or something?"

"There aren't coincidences with the gods." Before I could ask what they were talking about Chiron raised his hands to silence them.

"Settle down. I think it'll be a good time for us to all go back to our cabins. Aurora, grab your things from cabin 11. You shall be moving into cabin 16."


	4. Chapter 4

"How come no one else is in here?" I asked once I stepped inside. Chiron was too tall to come in, so he remained outside.

"He left for the school year. So far Daniel was the only other child of Nemesis."

"So he's my half-brother?"

"Anyone in this cabin is your half-sibling." He answered. "Since you are the only one in here, you'll represent cabin 16 when we call for the head counselors during the school year. For the summer, Daniel will take care of that."

After receiving the schedule for the cabin I picked a bed to dump my stuff on. I walked to the other side of the cabin where a few pictures were at the top of the bunk, next to the bed. One of them showed a red haired boy with a man who was clearly his father.

I took a moment to look at the cabin properly. There was set of scales engraved onto the wall that you could see right as you walked in. The walls were a light brown color, and the beds had dark blue sheets on all of them. From I remember from history class, Nemesis was also the goddess of blance and vengeance.

I sat down on the bed wondering what all the whispers were about. A coincidence was what I heard. I have an idea, but that's insane. There's no way. I put it aside for now and got ready for bed.

* * *

In the morning I woke up and checked the time on my ipod. I know I'm not supposed to have it here, but let's be honest. It's tough going without technology after its taken away suddenly. It's a process I'm working on. It read 7:45, so I got up and changed into shorts and an orange camp shirt. Once I was changed though, I flopped right back on my bed going back to sleep. Too early to officially get up.

"Rory! Get up!" A voice made me jolt out of bed and onto the floor.

"Damn it." I muttered getting up. I put my sneakers on and went to the door.

"Couldn't have you miss breakfast." Connor gave me a lazy grin. I glared at him.

"Next time let me sleep." I said as we walked to the pavilion. "Where's Travis? I thought you never go anywhere without the other."

"That is where you're wrong. Besides, can't believe everything you hear."

"From one day I can already tell you two do everything together. Anyway, do ypu know why everyone was whispering last night? Alot of them looked a bit surprised. Is it bad being a child of Nemesis or something?"

"Just go to the Big House after you finish eating. Chiron'll tell you about it."

When I finished eating, I went over to the Big House. Sure enough he was there playing a card game with some guy who looked as though he hadn't slept in a week. I stood there for almost a full 5 minutes before he acknowledge that I was there.

"Good, you're here. Follow me inside." I noticed that he was in a wheelchair at the moment, but my question was soon answered when his horse half came out. The wheelchair must be his disguise. Once inside he told me to sit down.

"So why is everyone looking as though there's something off?"

"Do you have any siblings, Aurora?"

"Well I had an older brother, but I didn't find out about him until I was 11. He left for some reason though. Why?"

"I was told that a half-blood was found alone and his last name was Nakamura." I paled slightly.

"What was his first name?"

"Ethan."


End file.
